Solo eso
by Aimi-labi
Summary: "Lo único que rompía el silencio era el palpitar tranquilo de su corazón, y ese sonido sordo que siempre estaba presente en los momentos donde pensaba profundamente. Pero eran esos instantes, justo como ahora, que los anhelos surgían"/ No emparejamientos. Referencia a las elecciones de Estados Unidos.


Bueno, no sé si ya es tarde para esto, pero son cosas que uno debe de decir, pienso yo. Esta solo es mi visión resumida con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar con respecto a las selecciones de los gringos, no busco ofender a nadie ni recriminar nada, solo… solo lean carajo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco el Alfredo. México es de todos los mexicanos y ni me mencionen al wey con la hoja de tamal en la cabeza, alias Trump, por favor.

Aclaraciones: Aclaro que no hay romance, si hay una mención, pero es algo tan frágil y lejano que hasta se pone en duda su existencia.

Y otra cosa, esto está escrito desde el punto de vista de México, para que no se me pierdan (?

Es todo.

* * *

Al momento de apagar el televisor, la habitación se quedó en completa oscuridad. Eran aproximadamente la una de la madrugada mientras México se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su sala, ahora completamente oscura.

Lo único que rompía el silencio era el palpitar tranquilo de su corazón, y ese sonido sordo que siempre estaba presente en los momentos donde pensaba profundamente.

En estos momentos es donde, por más que quisiera, no puede bromear. Aunque fuera mundialmente conocido por reírse de desgracias, propias y ajenas, en estos instantes era que no había ninguna sonrisa o mirada juguetona en su rostro. Era hora de dejar su comportamiento alegre y pensar seriamente.

 _Todo está amolado,_ fue lo primero que se le pudo ocurrir.

Dejo escapar un suspiro que no era realmente de tristeza ni de desilusión. _Estaba cansado._

No, más correcto decir; _estaba harto._

Sabía que ahora muchas cosas cambiarían, posiblemente fueran para mal. Ahora su gente tendría más trabas que nunca, y que decir de su propio gobierno. Justo tenía todas las de perder, por cuestiones que no deberían de si quiera incumbirle, pero ahí estaba. Casi tan al pendiente de selecciones que no eran suyas, pero que decidirían parte de su futuro.

Esas eran las cosas que lo tenían harto.

No siempre había sido así. Lejos de las miradas de todos y escondido en su más recóndito ser, todavía recordaba –Con bastante ternura, cabe aclarar- las inocentes sonrisas de _Trece Colonias._ Esos momentos, fuera de la mira de Antonio, donde podía dejar su ostentoso título de _La Nueva España,_ para solo ser un chamaco de unos 12 años y poder jugar junto a su amigo incondicional, _Alfred._

 _Alfredo._

Consideraba que todavía era demasiado inocente –o estúpido, las dos son válidas- al momento de perderlo todo. Vivió en carne propia el abandono de todos. Si se preguntan si dolió, es obvio, dolió más de lo que pensaba. Pero las cuestiones con Alfred eran distintas, ya que había esperado demasiado de alguien, cosa que nunca se perdonaría, ni repetiría.

Y aun así, podía jurar a pies juntillas, que si fuera una mera cuestión de territorio, desde hace siglos lo hubiera perdonado.

 _Pero él hubiera no existe_

Exactamente, como se escucha, lo hubiera perdonado. Aunque una horrenda cicatriz le recordara todos los días de su miserable existencia que espero demasiado de alguien, lo perdonaría.

Solo que a esa herida, se le sumaron decenas de otras.

Posiblemente nunca serian recordadas, ni a su misma gente le importaran, pero se había convertido, con el transcurso del tiempo, en un mero objeto que podían apuñalar cuantas veces quieran y nunca podría morir del todo. Eso era lo que más le dolió, dolía y dolerá.

Dolieron todos los años que fue aplastado por la hegemonía de Estados Unidos.

Dolió cuando en su Revolución, solo podía ver como su vecino contaba los billetes que le dejaba venderle armamento a cualquier bando.

Dolió cuando en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, tuvo que entrar en contra de su voluntad, con una excusa tan patética, donde Alemania no tenía nada que ver.

Dolió La guerra sucia, cuando solo pudo permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras ejercito estadounidense y mexicano –tampoco es que negara la crueldad de su mismo gobierno- mataron y desaparecieron toda aquella llama de fuerza que hubo a su paso.

Dolía ver como otros países, que no tenían nada que ver, justo como el, terminaban en manos de la codicia y maldad que podían reflejarse en aquella persona.

Dolía como la chingada cada sexenio que Alfred lo miraba desde arriba, y con ojos gélidos –Nada parecidos a los que su memoria guarda- Le decía, con voz totalmente fría, quien sería su próximo presidente, dejando en claro que no existía espacio para negaciones.

Dolía cada pinche momento de su existencia, donde recordaba y nunca olvidaba todos esos periodos de la historia donde sintió la esperanza en todo su esplendor, al ver como otros países le daban la esperanza de poner fin a su dolor, y ser libre de Alfred.

 _A veces olvidaba que él era un país insignificante que solo resaltaba por ser vecino del país más poderoso del planeta._

Y así podría seguir, y seguir dándole vueltas a todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que se formaban heridas en su ser. Pero a estas alturas solo eran unos de sus tantos momentos de victimización, que no valía la pena recordar.

Y a pesar de estar en medio de dichos momentos, una ligera sonrisa resaltaba entre la penumbra.

Porque sí, era muy posible que todo estuviera amolado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que muchas cosas que detestaba, también eran detestadas por su vecino, y por ende ahora cambiarían.

Sonrió ante un sinfín de posibilidades ahora ligeramente palpables.

Ambos detestaban lo ligados que podían estar. Tampoco era un secreto que Alfred _temía_ a su vecino sureño. Pocos lo conocían realmente, por ende, pocos le tenían _miedo_. Ambos intentaban verse la cara lo menos posible y repelían el tener que arreglar asuntos de frente.

 _Odio, impunidad, corrupción, opresión, superioridad, racismo, crimen._

 _No eran tan distintos._

Porque por más que le había emputado que Alfred y su gente hicieran tanto escándalo por las declaraciones de ese candidato, ese que ahora lo gobernaría, era algo que realmente se esperaba.

Tampoco es que el fuera el buen vecino ejemplar, claro que también cometía sus injusticias, solo tenía que voltear de reojo a Guatemala y toda Centroamérica para recodarse que el también tenía lo suyo.

Ellos, como países, eran el reflejo de la gente que habitaba en ellos. Por eso no le sorprendía que una persona que no dejo de dar discursos en contra de él y sus hermanos, alguien que abusaba de su poder, que haría todo lo posible por estar a la cabeza y ver a todos como sucios gusanos fuera ahora el jefe de su vecino. Alguien que nunca dejo de decir esas palabras que todos odiaban.

 _America es de los americanos._

Ese alguien que, por encima de todas las personas estadounidenses que pudieran decir esa frase, estaba dispuesto a llevarla a su máxima capacidad, no era Trump, era Alfred.

Lo que hacía que Alfred fuera así, hasta la medula, no era una persona, era todo un pueblo.

Se levantó tranquilamente del lugar donde cavilaba desde hacía rato cómodamente para dirigirse a su habitación a dormir lo que quedara de esa noche, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Como si fuera una noche cualquiera, de un día cualquiera. No tenía por qué ser de otro modo.

Ese pensamiento le devolvió la sonrisa.

En su interior, una voz suya le susurraba que hay posibilidades de un futuro donde pueda irse a dormir sin que el "gabacho" este dándole un dolor de cabeza.

Ahora que había tanta tención, era el momento justo para salir de la esfera de control que lo tenía atrapado. Estaba ante la realidad de un juego nuevo, nuevas reglas, nuevas oportunidades, nuevos retos, de dejar de mendigar migajas, de dejar de estar solo.

Es cierto que no era tan idealista, sabia de ante mano que con el gobierno que se cargaba, eso era más imposible que posible. Que de nuevo agacharían la cabeza ante el poder gringo, que habrían más heridas. Estaba pendejo si olvidaba lo que anteriormente señalo, nunca esperaría demasiado de alguien o algo.

Pero eran esos instantes, justo como ahora, que los anhelos surgían.

Quería que el único lazo que los uniera, fueran esos momentos que pasaron como colonias. Esos dulces y aniñados ojos azules los atesoraría.

Esos recuerdos que seguro Alfred olvido o simplemente jamás le importaron.

No un presente, nunca un futuro.

Solo ese paisaje donde dos niños eran libres.

 _Solo eso._

* * *

Escribí esto tan rápido y en una solo hora, así que acepto que me digan que esta de la verga. En fin, no puedo describir mucho como me siento, solo diré que sí, estamos _bien pinches amolados_.

Si quieren dejen algún Review, o pueden imitar a mi inspiración, que solo llega y se larga, no los culparé.


End file.
